Down Below
by akili
Summary: Spock, Nyota and the away team attempt to explore a planet who's entire civilization is below the ocean. When members of the team are swept into a murky, dark, world- it's dangerous and nearly impossible to save them.
1. Oceans abound

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

"Is that possible Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked after several moments of silence.

"I believe so." Spock paused to consider the information that they had just received from Chekov. The ship had come upon a planet at the end of the system that was covered almost entirely in liquid. The fact that the planet was so wet was not particularly shocking, after all, Earth was largely covered in water. What seemed to boggle the minds of the bridge crew was that the ship had just encountered a beacon satellite just beyond the planet's atmosphere. The initial scans of the planet did not indicate enough surface to support lifeforms, but the evidence of technology not spontaneous, that much was clear. Whomever had placed the beacon was from that planet. The remoteness of the world excluded other possibilities. Despite the utter lack of solid surface, there was intelligent life somewhere below. "It does not stand to reason that a gaseous atmosphere and dry land is required for the development of sentient life Captain."

"It makes sense to me." Sulu looked over his shoulder at the two men. "The first life on Earth came from the water after all. There's no reason to believe that our species wouldn't have finished developing in the seas but for certain environmental factors."

"Indeed." Spock said quietly. There were no life forms that were part of the Federation that did not exist in a gaseous atmosphere and in relatively dry environments. Spock knew that there had been encounters with intelligent life that that existed beneath the surface of oceans before but he had known of none that had reached such technological heights while living within an aqueous environment.

"Lieutenant Commander Uhura?" Kirk called over his shoulder. "Are there any communication signals that you can pick up from the planet?" He paused. "Mr. Chekov scan the surface again and give me the precise amount of land area that exists on this planet. Do a sub-oceanic scan to determine whether there are any structures that would evidence extant life. I want to make sure that this isn't a civilization that was suddenly wiped out by a sudden climate shift, the oceans only recently reclaiming the land and the people on it. Both of you, brief Commander Spock with your findings. I'm going to contact Starfleet Command and do a bit of research on what records we have of this sector." Kirk nodded at Spock, wordlessly leaving the bridge in his hands.

Spock suspected that the captain intended to allow him to take the lead in exploring this unencountered world. As Spock looked over his shoulder at Nyota, who was busy trying to discern some element of communication technology from the planet, he was sure that she could feel his increasing excitement at the prospect of first contact with a unique species. Spock had to take a deep breath in order to calm his accelerating thoughts. He was a science officer before he was the ship's executive officer and the prospect of this type of exploratory mission was one of the main reasons that he had joined Starfleet.

The other reason he had joined Starfleet, of course, was Nyota. He turned to look at her again and, this time, she quickly met his eyes. Spock was most pleased that he would be able to share this discovery, if it truly materialized, with her. Spock could think of few others that would understand the scope of this discovery and the thrill associated with it. It had, after all, been Nyota's childhood desire to explore the universe that had prompted Spock to consider the possibilities offered by Starfleet over those of the Vulcan Science Academy. That Nyota's mind would be linked to his as he investigated the lifeforms, if any, that lay below the surface water of this planet was immensely gratifying.

"Commander?" Chekov queried. "I think that you should look at the results of this scan."

Spock raised an eyebrow as he rose from the captain's chair. He peered over Chekov's shoulder before instructing him to transfer the results to his PADD through the ship's wireless connection. The results were intriguing, although disheartening. The results of the deep scans of the planet's oceans revealed that there were structures beneath the sea. Complex structures and what appeared to be some type of power generating apparatus. There was life but it they could not sufficiently distinguish its level of intelligence from such a distance. It would require more direct investigation to discern the nature of the creatures that inhabited the seas. The disappointing aspect, however, was that it was unlikely that Spock would be able to manage a more direct investigation. There was no land. There was no place for an away team to transport to safely and even if there were, there would not be an efficient or practical manner for Spock to maintain a physical presence on the planet. The Enterprise was neither stocked with sea faring vessels nor deep sea exploration vessels. There were small supplies of portable atmosphere devices that could be used on planets that did not have a sufficient mix of gases breathable to a particular crew member; however, they were not rated for high pressure environments such as a deep sea cavern.

Chekov's scan had shown that there seemed to be a grouping of structures that seemed to, oceanographically, correspond with a particularly deep trench. It was also where the scan showed the largest concentration of unknown energy output and the highest amount of organic life. Capitan Kirk came back and relieved Spock after informing him that he had received a go ahead to continue exploring the area. Kirk would update Starfleet command before making contact with anyone on the planet; it was protocol to ensure that there was no breach of the Prime Directive and Kirk had been correct to inquire as to whether anyone else had made a report of this area before. Kirk told Spock that this was his mission to handle and left it at that.

Spock retreated to his office and reviewed the results of the scans several times, hoping to see something that he had missed before. The Prime Directive required that first contact be made as discretely as possible to ascertain what capabilities a world's inhabitants had. This meant that they would, at best, have to transport onto the surface and attempt to observe any life forms. The ship could not enter this planet's atmosphere without violating that clause.

"Commander?" Nyota said as the door to Spock's office shut behind her. "I've got a report from the surface of the planet but it is... murky." Nyota's face creased with frustration. "I've been trying to analyze the source of the signals on the planet to ascertain if they're made by a life form or naturally occurring but I can't get a fix on anything."

"What is your hypothesis as to why that is the case?" Spock said the edges of the answer emerging in his mind from hers as soon as he spoke.

"I think that it's the water honestly." Nyota shook her head and sat across the desk from Spock. "I can discern certain signals but no sooner than I think that I've got something concrete, something that I could decipher into a language structure? Then it goes away. It leaves me wondering if it's just random noise from something down deep or if it is something intentional that is being obscured."

"I see." Spock said soberly. "I have reviewed the scan and resulting topography reports that have been generated. There is only one point on the planet that we would be able to transport to. It is barely wide enough to hold three people, much less any diagnostic equipment. It may very well be that we are not equipped to explore a planet of this type."

"What?" Nyota sat up abruptly in her seat. "Permission to speak freely Commander?" Nyota said in a tone that Spock recognized as one of growing irritation.

"Yes. Of course." Spock said quietly as he glanced down at the PADD again.

"Spock you can't possibly be considering _not _exploring this world can you?" Nyota took a deep breath. "I could feel your excitement all morning. You've been waiting for something like this for decades. _Decades._ Where is the logic in leaving it be and allowing some other _less experienced _science officer come claim the glory when you're here first?"

"It is not a matter of my lack of excitement Nyota." Spock said, slipping into the familiarity that he reserved for their quarters or, at times like these, the privacy of his office. "It is a matter of being poorly equipped to conduct such a mission."

"What do you mean?" Nyota asked, the fire in her eyes undying.

"We are not equipped with any vessels with which to traverse the water on this planet and without knowing more information about the life below the surface, I would be remiss in my duty as commander to allow an away team to come into harms way."

"Why can't we replicate a vessel?" Nyota asked as though it were the most common thing in the world. "We have industrial sized replicators for the purpose of replicating parts that can repair the hull and thrusters, why can't we download the specs from a manual and build an appropriate exploratory vessel? We _are _on a space ship full of engineers, scientists and designers."

Spock opened his mouth to argue but found that he could not. The industrial replicators were meant for replicating ship parts in case of an emergency because the drain of power was so great; however, there was no reason that it could not be used to construct a very small vessel over a longer period of time. In fact, it occurred to Spock, they might be able to recycle parts from other vessels that were available in abundance to make a water tight vehicle while keeping the use of the industrial replicator to a minimum.

"There would be no way to test the vessel's viability until it was already in use." Spock responded after some time.

"Spock, we're on the flagship of the Federation. Don't you think that we could alter our mechanical bay slightly, and temporarily, to determine if a submarine vessel would function adequately? And it isn't like we're not going to have Scotty up here. If something went wrong, presumably we'd know about it quickly enough for him to beam us out of there. It's worth a try Spock. Getting it wrong and getting a little wet or embarrassed is far more worthy of our efforts than giving up without trying."

"You are, without parallel, the most incredible woman I have ever encountered." Spock said abruptly. "Do you know that?"

"I love you too Spock." Nyota beamed at him across the desk.

"I do note that you continue to say 'we' in referencing the exploration of the surface."

"Oh Spock, you can't possibly believe that I'm going to sit here at my station while the boys are splashing about below can you?" Nyota said, a trace of defiance in her voice.

"You are a communications officer Nyota. It would be illogical for you to go on a solely scientific mission." Spock said, hoping that this would not be one of the instances in which Nyota chose to be offended by his recitation of well known facts.

"The way I see it Commander," Nyota said while arching her eyebrow, "is that you're approaching a world that seems, based upon the structures that have been located beneath the sea and the satellite that we encountered, to be teeming with intelligent life. Life you've never encountered before. Who on this ship is more versed in quickly deciphering linguistic schemes of unknown language groupings? Who has committed to memory the hieroglyphic systems of more than 1200 cultures? Who was the best cryptographer in my class?" Nyota finished her recitation primly.

"Yes. I see your point." Spock pursed his lips slightly. "Who will care for Ama if you were to accompany the away team? Our time on the planet, should we be successful in engineering a means to explore it, will be longer than an average duty shift and I have been tasked to head this effort."

"We'll do what every other family has to do when duty calls. We'll have to make other arrangements. Besides, Pavel said he owes me." Nyota had a glint in her eye that Spock could not decipher.

"I see." Spock knew that Nyota had been engaged in some secret activity with Chekov that Chekov insisted not be revealed. "Well. Perhaps you should return to attempting to decipher the origin of the communication signals. If you design a more appropriate scan, I will have it programmed into the ship's computer for your use at once." Spock said, his eyes on Nyota as she came around the desk toward him.

"I need you to order a more thorough diagnostic on that satellite." Nyota sat on the edge of Spock's desk facing him, her skirt rising to reveal a toned brown thigh. She raised her hand to her chin and tapped thoughtfully with her forefinger. "They, if they're still there and the captain isn't correct, have to be receiving the transmissions for it somehow. If I could find out where it was targeting its signals, even if that location is no longer in use, it would go a long way to help me."

"I'll order a comprehensive diagnostic analysis on the functioning of the satellite." Spock said as he tried to wrest his eyes from the line of of Nyota's hip, so tantalizingly close to him. Despite the fact that they shared a bed every night, the introduction of their child seemed to have a chilling effect on the sexual activity between the couple; however it was not for lack of desire on either of their parts. "Will that be all Lieutenant Commander?" Spock said as he took a deep calming breath. He knew Nyota was toying with him, an act of revenge for his suggestion that she not accompany the away team. A marital mental bond was some times a curse; after all, knowing that she was intentionally tempting him during his duty hours did nothing to make the temptation go away.

* * *

Author's note: Sea faring Spock and Nyota story! Ahoy!


	2. The Islet

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Since Spock was heading the contact with the world below, which they had tentatively named Ceto after the Greek goddess, he decided to beam down to the small patch of dry land to determine whether it would support a full team and what would be the best method for setting off in the vessel, when it was finally complete. The Enterprise had been monitoring the planet from a distance and had yet do discern the level of life below the sea. The ship's sensors could determine that life was likely and that it was concentrated in one place; however, from the distance that they were from the planet's surface, they were still unable to obtain useful data at the deepest parts of the ocean. The Mariana Trench in Earth's Pacific ocean was nearly eleven thousand meters deep and a ship like the Enterprise was equipped to scan it relatively well. This trench was, based upon Spock's calculations, at least three times as deep. The distance that the Enterprise was away from Ceto's surface was, possibly, the depth that any intelligent life on the planet might be situated at below the water and Spock wished to ensure that this mission went as smoothly as possible.

Spock had recruited Scott to assist him in designing the exploratory vessel and the two had been spending days evaluating what it would need to withstand the pressure at such depths. Sulu had been assisting in calculating the planet specific variables that they would encounter. The group had come up with the basic design of a vessel that could be powered with a miniature dilithium core. The design was for an ogive shaped vehicle that would, while on the surface, float on its side in the manner of a traditional sea faring vessel. When, and if, it was prudent to submerge, the vessel's windscreen would be covered with a reinforced hull that was meant to withstand the pressures of the deep.

The Enterprise scans had determined that the atmosphere of the planet was fairly well endowed with oxygen. It was not at the level of twenty one percent like Earth, however, at seventeen percent there would not be a requirement for portable oxygen. The liquid that filled the seas, however, did not share the composition of water. The liquid that covered the planet was unlikely to be severely caustic if it touched them, however, it was composed of carbon molecules which meant that it was alcohol. The vessel that they were in had to be water tight and could not produce excessive friction or heat lest the sea catch fire around them. Spock considered that the flammability of the sea could be a very good reason that a civilization on the planet would be in the deepest trench. After all, any inhabitants would be less likely to encounter flammable lightning strikes that deep below the surface.

"How's the design going?" Nyota asked when Spock returned to their table in the mess hall. Nyota was sitting next to their daughter, Ama, and offering the nearly three year old bites of cashew and vegetable stir fry.

"Mr. Scott has come up with, what I believe, is a suitable design. It largely resembles seafaring vessels used by naval powers in the twenty first century; however, such structures, from a design perspective, have not been improved substantially in the interim. Our chief concern is whether the shift into a submarine vehicle will function as planned. The specifications for the vessel on the surface and below are quite distinct and there is a question of whether it will perform both in the manner required." Spock stopped for a moment. "Have you come any closer to determining the origin of the signals now that you have the results from the satellite?"

"Yeah. Didn't you have a chance to read the report I left on your desk?" Nyota cocked her head to the side.

The truth was that Spock had been somewhat remiss in his duties as the ship's XO. The scope of first contact with Ceto was overwhelming and he found that most of his time was taken in making those preparations.

"I apologize Nyota. I assumed that it was the standard report of your department's functioning. I have been... remiss. I have prioritized the exploration of the world below and ignored some of my administrative duties." Spock leaned back against his chair. He wondered if he looked as tired as he felt.

"It's okay Spock." Nyota gave him a brief smile. "I know that you're focusing on this mission. It's a lot of work in addition to your ordinary duties. But yes, I think there is a beacon of some type in the southwestern quadrant of the world, not too far from where you said there is a speck of land. That is where the satellite is transmitting and that seems to be the most consistent location of the signals that I've been seeing. I asked Pavel to focus the scans in that area. He found that there was a a reef not too far below the surface but there was nothing that was obvious on it; no transmitter or receiver." Nyota rested her chin on her palm. Spock ignored the opportunity to tease her about the young Junior Lieutenant.

"Is it possible that the make-up of the reef would cause it to be a suitable natural transmitter and receiver? There are certain materials that, with sufficient electronic stimulation, could act as such." Spock mused thoughtfully.

"Could be." Nyota frowned. "What I need is to get a closer look. There's no chance that we can get any closer to just look at the planet better?"

Now Spock was in an uncomfortable position. He did, actually, intend to do exactly what Nyota had suggested. He planned to take samples of the land mass and of the ocean for analysis and to acquire knowledge of any clear danger such as sea life and ocean hazards. It would be far more effective for him to scan the planet with a tricorder than it would be for him to continue to get inconclusive results aboard the ship. He had not planned to actually let Nyota know about that until it was done. He was sure that she would wish to come with him in case he encountered any intelligent beings. Spock would not disobey protocol. There was a minimum number of people that had to accompany a person on any away mission; however, Spock had an uneasy feeling about this planet. It was illogical but it remained. He didn't want Nyota to come with him.

OOOOO

"Spock? What aren't you telling me?" Nyota said when Spock took too long to answer. She could feel the edges of his mind recede from her own, a sure sign that he was not telling her everything.

"It is unimportant ashayam." Spock said quietly before suddenly turning his focus onto the baby. Calling her ashayam in public another sign that something was going on.

"Spock." Nyota said, trying to put gravity into her words. "What is going on. Wait... are you going down to the planet?" Nyota was pleased that Spock still had no idea how transparent he was. Spock did not respond, instead he looked down and pretended to focus on a PADD.

The patch of dry land was something of an overstatement. When Nyota materialized on the surface of Ceto next to Spock, McCoy and Lieutenant Napoli the first thing that she noticed was that she was standing in approximately 3 inches of liquid and it took considerable effort to lift her feet from the saturated mixture of mud and disgusting orange algae.

In fact, as far as the eye could see there was a faint orange tint to the sea and the sky. Nyota found that she could breath but she didn't want to. The smell was acrid and stagnant. The air was thick with humidity and it was hot. Nyota's eyes burned if she didn't vigorously blink but there was nothing to see anyway. All that lay before her and behind her were the softly lapping waves of the sea.

"Lieutenant Commander Uhura" Spock said as the men began to hoist equipment onto their shoulders. "We must hurry. This planet orbits its star rapidly. There will not be light for long." Spock shrugged on a backpack that carried various supplies. Nyota wore a similar backpack. The pack was roughly forty pounds and contained enough water, food and medical supplies to last each member of the away team for a week. Fortunately, Nyota thought, they were only planning to be here for a few hours if that. Nyota looked around more and decided that she had no desire to be here after dark. There was something menacing about having no idea what was happening under the surface.

The slog across the mud was horrible. Each foot fall quickly filled with water causing anyone walking behind to navigate dangerous pits that threatened to pull them to their knees. There was just enough room on the little island to walk two abreast. Nyota walked next to McCoy, clutching his arm for support as she slogged around Napoli's recent footfalls. Spock headed the team, his tri-corder out and clicking as it took readings. The islet was roughly a hundred yards long and it fell further under the surface at certain points, submerging Nyota up to the tops of her boots.

She'd convinced Spock to let her come along for this first view of the planet because there was a chance that they might encounter life forms that they wished to communicate with, although more likely was that she would be able to get a better reading on the location of the receiver and to get a full understanding of what it was receiving from the satellite. She knew the receiver was only a few hundred feet from the islet that they stood upon. If she could time things correctly, they could capture the communications easily and without atmospheric interference while they were so close and study them when they returned to the ship.

"How're you holding up Uhura?" McCoy asked, somewhat breathlessly. Nyota took a bit of comfort in knowing that the thin oxygen, humidity, smell and heat wasn't just affecting her.

"Okay I think." Nyota said before coughing at such deep inhales of the astringent air. "The air down here, it's so bad."

"Yeah. That's true." McCoy looked around. "I bet it has to do with the algae. This is probably the only surface that it can cling to while being close enough to the sun to thrive. Hopefully out on the open sea it will be less harsh to the senses."

"We can hope. But there's no breeze, nothing. How does this atmosphere function? There's no vegetation beyond this algae, no trees, no clouds. Does it rain methane or neon like it does on other planets or is it just static?"

"It is likely to have pretty good storms here. The humidity is evidence of that, there's enough vapor in the air that it has to condense and return in some manner, although I wouldn't want to get caught in one. By the way, I see that the water is almost above your boots. It'd be better to not have sustained contact with it. It won't kill you but it won't make you happy either."

"Yeah. I guess it's a good thing that Spock brought us on this little field trip before the real exploration begins. I'll know to bring my waterproofs." Nyota panted as they trudged along.

"What? No bikini? I was told there would be bikinis!" McCoy said trying to lighten the throughly unpleasant mood. "I'm going to demand a refund."

Nyota smiled at McCoy, which she knew was the intended affect and it did seem to distract her from the incredibly difficult walk. What should have taken her less than five minutes seemed to drag on for nearly a half hour. The gravity on this planet, Nyota knew, was about two percent higher than it was on Earth but it seemed like it was more. The thick air and low oxygen didn't help.

When the group finally reached the far tip of the islet, Napoli began to set up a tripod that would assist in taking more significant readings of the planet. The light was fading quickly and as darkness fell the air became cold and clammy. Nyota instinctively moved up to where Spock was taking photographs in the diminishing light and stood near him for heat. It was important to Spock, and to herself she supposed, that he never appeared to favor her while they were on duty but she thought this would be an exception. It was just McCoy and Napoli, one of whom was a close personal friend.

"I have instructed Lieutenant Napoli make an attempt to intercept the transmission from the satellite. Do you believe that you would be able to discern anything from it at this point?"

"I can try. I think I got a grip on the language structure that they're using. It isn't dissimilar to a quarter imaginary base system. That will make it a little tricky here on the go but I wrote a program which should help unscramble it if I can get an unobscured section of the transmission. It's hard to figure things out when..." Nyota drifted off.

"Lieutenant Commander?" Spock said in response to Nyota's sudden silence. She felt him tense and look around them. She suspected that he too was a unnerved by the mysterious depths.

"I just wasn't expecting this." Nyota turned heavily in the mud, the sweat from earlier cooling against her back and causing a shiver. She showed Spock the transmission as it downloaded onto her tricorder and began being processed by her program.

"It appears that you are correct." Spock said quietly. Nyota could feel his pride flow through their link. Spock understood that not everyone would have been able to determine the base language out of a few choppy and obscure transmissions.

"Yeah. The thing is..." Nyota bit her lip and shivered again. "Thing is Commander, from what I can tell, they're watching us."

* * *

Author's note: So my big secret is that I don't read much fiction. At all. I read many anthropological books, may history books and tons of Earth sciences. I am fascinated with oceanography and the fact that so little of the ocean has been explored. It's so interesting, to me, so please forgive me if my inner-nerd comes out and takes over during this first setup chapters. The story will turn into an exciting thriller type adventure soon (I hope!).


	3. Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Even though they were only on the planet for two hours, Nyota distinctly felt that time had moved more slowly there. She knew that it must have looked odd as she and Spock raced from the transporter room to retrieve and take comfort in the face of their daughter. The palpable sense of dread that she had felt as Nyota began to interpret the transmissions still did not dissolve when she'd showered and piled onto the couch with Spock, holding each other and Ama tightly. Only after Ama had gone to sleep did Spock and Nyota decide to discuss their findings.

"We're acting superstitious." Nyota said after they had discussed everything but the uncommon shiver that they'd both felt when the tide had begun moving over the islet, submerging it further. She lay next to Spock on their bed, her head on his chest and her knees pulled up.

"Vulcans do not act superstitiously Nyota." Spock said, the tiny curl of unease that he had drifted into Nyota's mind and undermined his statement.

"Then why haven't we discussed how scared we were?" Nyota had recited, from memory, her interpretation of the satellite transmission. The satellite was meant to detect activity near the planet and was transmitting data about the Enterprise to the receiver that had been near the islet. After Nyota's initial interpretation of the data, she took several other readings and determined that the transmitter in the same location of the receiver was instructing the satellite to take more specific readings of the Enterprise and any changes to the surface of the planet. Nyota was fairly sure that it had not occurred yet; however, whoever was controlling the satellite would know that they had been slogging around on the surface soon.

"Fear is irrelevant ashayam." Spock said as he pulled Nyota tightly against him. "We must rationally evaluate the circumstances to determine danger, adjust for it and proceed in any case."

"I don't know Spock." Nyota let herself be cuddled and settled into Spock's intensely hot skin. "Sometimes? Sometimes I think that those of us who evolved breathing air are meant to be scared of the deep. It's dark. It's wet. It isn't meant for our survival."

"Are you indicating that you think that we should abandon our attempt to explore this planet?" Spock asked with a small amount of alarm penetrating their link. Nyota knew that if she said to stop, Spock would take it very seriously. He might not abort the entire mission but he'd seriously consider it. She did not want what she deemed to be irrational fear to jeopardize Spock's opportunity to make contact with this world. Records indicated that the Enterprise was the first Starfleet vessel that had even seen it, so it was a huge possibility for Spock professionally.

"No. Like I said, we're being superstitious. Superstition isn't rational." Nyota sighed and felt her eyelids droop. The adrenaline that had carried her from the surface of the planet and back to the ship, where she rested in her own bed, had dissipated and she was suddenly groggy. "I think that we need to rethink the idea of a first contact though." She yawned. "There is obviously intelligent life beneath the surface Spock. I think we can rule out a flood suddenly coming and killing everyone. Someone is interacting with that satellite and asking it to tell them more about us."

"Yes. I had similar thoughts. I will review our scans along side the information that we collected today. We may be able to make a more forthright contact should we eventually discern the location of the lifeforms on this planet." Spock looked into Nyota's eyes. "Thank you for your performance today."

"No problem." Nyota smiled up at him. "I'll adjust my program and findings tomorrow. I'll make a more concise attempt at deciphering the actual language that the inhabitants speak based on the transmissions to the satellite and try to come up with a Rosetta stone for the purposes of further exploration." Nyota yawned again, giving in to the impulse to close her eyes. "Tomorrow."

True to her word, Nyota was up early and refining her code. She worked with one of the computer scientists to pull a reasonable syntax for the people who lived on this world out of the satellite communication. As she worked, something occurred to her.

"Commander?" Nyota approached Spock as he sat in the captain's chair.

"Lieutenant Commander." Spock acknowledged her with a nod.

"On Vulcan, or New Vulcan even, what sort of diagnostics are performed for the purposes of assessing telepathic ability at long range?" Nyota cocked her head to the side.

"For telepathic ability?" Spock steepled his fingers and leaned back, considering the question. "I am not aware of any such device on New Vulcan although I am aware that Andoria developed such a device to differentiate between Vulcans and Romulans during the cold war. The device was reverse engineered and was used for other purposes on Vulcan." Spock paused and cocked an eyebrow. "May I inquire why you ask?"

"I've had a significant difficulty in parsing what underlying language might be used by the life forms on this planet. The computer transmissions are difficult but not impossible since, ultimately, there are only so many ways to communicate with number systems." Nyota looked at the planet on the view screen.

"Yes? And?" Spock asked.

"Then I got to thinking about how we felt... such a sense of apprehension when we arrived on the planet. I asked Dr. McCoy and Lieutenant Napoli as well. They both said they felt something similar to what you and I discussed when we returned yesterday."

"And what conclusion has this led you to?" Spock said, knowledge slowly coming together in his eyes.

"I'm sure that this is what our Prime Directive Ethics class was supposed to teach us, but I failed to consider that the reason that I've been having such a hard time with a language for this planet is because I've assumed that they're humanoid, that they have mouths and an apparatus that would be specialized for vocalization. That's wrong. If they're truly a species that has evolved under the sea, they're unlikely to vocalize in a way that we're familiar with at all." Nyota paused. "And if that's the case, it would not be unreasonable to assume that one of their methods of communication might be telepathy. And if it isn't one of their methods of normal communication... then I'd put money on it that it is one of their natural defense systems."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Spock was in one of the engineering bays with Scott. They were going to flood the bay to test the prototype for the exploration vessel. They would not be able to generate the amount of pressure that it would encounter but it would go a long way in informing them of whether the basic structure was sound. Eventually, they would have to conduct a pressure test. Spock stood and watched, his hands clasped behind his back, while the bay slowly filled with water.

Spock was going ahead with the mission. He trusted Nyota more than anyone and her encouragement allowed him to overcome what she had deemed 'irrational fear'. Still, there were things that were complicating the exploration. Spock was fairly sure, especially as the ship's sensors were recalibrated to scan the surface with more accuracy, that they would not have to make first contact in a manner that require them to keep their technology to themselves. Spock was now more concerned with whether the life forms below the surface would view them as enemies and what capabilities they had.

Surely, Spock considered, whoever these beings were they would be more prepared to engage in battle deep below the surface than an away team would. Spock would have to determine a manner to defend themselves before they began any further exploration. There were other dangers to consider, those that were valid and rational. Spock still did not have a clear idea of what they would find in the deepest crevice on the planet below.

Something else was bothering Spock as well. He wondered why no one else had discovered this world. It was not particularly out of the way of a section of this quadrant and Spock was aware that a number of ships came within five light years of the planet regularly. Of course, Spock did not have access to every planet's exploration logs. It may very well be that the Star Empire, Andoria or even the Klingons were aware of or had experience with this planet. Spock would have to review more records to find out the likelihood of such a possibility.

Once the prototype passed its initial testing, Spock went to report to the captain. Spock decided the best method to approach the mission was to take two vessels, each just large enough to hold two or three people comfortably, in case something went wrong with one or there was a need split the team into two for tactical reasons.

"And I would be on one of these vessels?" Kirk asked as Spock continued to brief him.

"Yes sir. I believe that it would be appropriate. All evidence indicates that the inhabitants of the planet are sufficiently advanced. Thus, I believe that our first contact should be formal and include the captain of the ship."

"Hmm." Kirk rubbed his chin in consideration of Spock's report. "Are there any anticipated dangers Spock? The report seems a bit brief, compared to others, on precautions."

"It is... difficult to ascertain at this point Captain." Spock tilted his head. "I have indicated the dangers associated with the vessels and the physical nature of the exploration; however, without knowing more about the species, we cannot know what to expect in regard to violence, communication difficulties or defense systems."

"That's a big leap to make Spock. I can tell you honestly that since we've moved into this system I've been... uncomfortable about this planet. My mind tells me it is an amazing opportunity and it is necessary as part of our mission to explore it but there is something else. I can't put my finger on it." Kirk scratched his head and looked at Spock.

"I have received such reports from a number of crew members." Spock acknowledged.

"Have you?" Kirk responded, surprise clear in his voice.

"Yes sir." Spock took a deep breath. "Lieutenant Commander Uhura has suggested that perhaps there is a means for telepathic or empathic persuasion below the surface Captain. It would explain why this planet has remained unencountered to this point. The emotional responses of the crew may well be the result of an evolved defense system."

"So their main weapon is making others feel fear? Directly?" Kirk asked solemnly.

"It would be a logical theory. We cannot be sure." Spock looked down.

"And what about you Commander? Has your telepathic ability given you any, I don't know, ability to cope with this possible telepathic assault?" Kirk looked up at Spock.

"I cannot be sure." Spock paused. "I have experienced... an unpleasant sensation; whether it is as profound as other members of the crew, I have no means to measure such a thing."

"And what about Uhura? You haven't been able to compare the effect, if any, with that which she has experienced?" Kirk asked, frustration crossing his face.

The truth was that Spock knew that Nyota's fear of the planet was worse than his. The longer that they stayed in the planet's orbit the worse it became. Nyota was one of the most logical women that he knew, so she kept her fear to herself; however, Spock was fully aware that she was having nightmares about what might happen to him on this mission. Spock would have done anything to relieve her fear but she insisted that he continue with the mission. Spock had not reached her level of fear yet. His sense of anxiety remained at a low level, although he was not sure if this was a result of his meditation or his Vulcan heritage.

Spock was appreciative of the fear that was afflicting the crew for one reason. Nyota had no desire to return to the planet with him. Spock was fairly sure that her theory was correct and that the unusual sense of dread was caused by the inhabitants below. Spock was used to suppressing illogical emotions so it was not out of the ordinary for him to ignore his fear and continue functioning normally. He was unsure if Ceto's people had ever encountered Vulcans before but he doubted it. Spock was determined to at least attempt this mission and no amount of emotional manipulation would stop him; however, much of his steadfast intention was bolstered by the fact that Nyota and Ama would be safe no matter what occurred down below.

* * *

Author's note: This is the last set-up chapter folks. Thanks for being patient. The action will begin with the next chapter.


End file.
